Las Vueltas de la vida
by diana el angel
Summary: Todos los personajes de Naruto han crecido y se han convertido en adultos…a hora les espera una gran vida por delante...que al parecer no se la van a dejar tan fácil...parejas naruxhina, Sasuxsaku, shikaxino, nejixten...mas adelante otras...


Holaaaaa….bueno al terminas "casi tocando las nubes" se me ocurrió otra nueva historia…espero que les guste…

»-(¯v´¯)-» "Las Vueltas de la vida" »-(¯v´¯)-»

"Todo cambia"

¿Cuántos años pasaron ya?, Les agradaría saber que a pasado mas de 10 años… realmente mucho tiempo, donde las cosas en la aldea de la hoja han cambiado demasiado, ya que sus pequeños nijas, dejaron de ser un grupo de adolescentes llenos de euforia, para gastar esa euforia en otras cosas…

Para empezar, el rescatar a Sasuke fue toda una odisea, Naruto lo trajo de los pelos, y lo hizo reaccionar…muy a su manera…costándole una vida a Sasuke el volver a ser el de antes, además no creo que le hubiera sido fácil sacarse de encima a Sakura insistiéndole que despertara de aquel sueño de venganza sin sentido.

Las cosas fueron cambiado poco a poco, los jóvenes crecía a su velocidad, dejando de verse, muchos de ellos, como compañeros de equipo…para verse como algo mas, era de entender, ellos crecían y sus hormonas también, la cosa es que cuando se los encontraban de la mano, o sentados juntos viendo el cielo, o mas que preocuparse de manera exagera por el otro frente a determinadas situaciones, era claro que pasaba algo, el amor los había dominado … una enfermedad completamente delatadora y nadie lo podía evadir.

A hora esos jóvenes nijas que arriesgaban sus vidas por la villa, por las vidas de sus amigos y por ellos mismos estaba entre los 25 y 28 años de edad, es valido contarles que ya varios de ellos estaban en pareja y es mas, estaban casadas, atadas completamente el uno al otro, y mas de una ya tenían el resultado de aquel amor tan profundo que tenían, reencarnado en un precioso y único ser…

Naruto había llegado a su meta, se había convertido en el Hokage de la villa, completamente enamorado de ella, pero no creo que supere al amor incondicional que la había entregado a la joven Hyūga, así es, Naruto Uzumaki estaba enamora y felizmente casado con Hinata Hyūga teniendo ya dos preciosos mellizos a sus cuidados, una niña y un niño, que se parecían mas al padre que a la madre en aspectos físicos, pero la pequeña era una misma imagen de Hinata, tímida, tierna y dulce, mientras que el muchachito era mas bien aún peor que Naruto, un completo torbellino andante…pero uno los cría y los ama de todas formas…

El Hokage no era el único atado al matrimonio, si no también su mejor amigo Sasuke estaba enredado en ello, con más ni menos que Sakura Haruno, digamos que ella le gano por cansancio y tampoco creo que Sasuke halla negar que los años han tratado muy bien a Sakura y también la han convertido en una muy fuerte ninja…MUY fuerte ninja...

Aunque a Sasuke se lo era conocido aparte de lo genial que era en todo lo que hacia, por ser un témpano de hielo, al parecer no le resulto mucho trabajo a Sakura para derretirlo muy bien, si no fuera así, como se explicaría a su pequeño hijo de 9 años y a su bebe de solo un 1 año de vida…mmm…de verdad las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado.

Otras vuelta de la vida, fue el ver al perezoso del joven Nara de la mano de su compañera de equipo, Ino Yamanaka que había abandonado su obsesivo amor por el chico Uchiha para ser la prometida de Shikamaru Nara… y el que solo quería una vida tranquila, con una chica ni tan fea ni tan linda… creo que también había querido uno no tan problemática, pero bueno uno no tiene todo lo que quiere, ni tampoco se lo veía muy deprimido por eso.

Shikamaru gozaba de su matrimonio con Ino, una mujer muy problemática claro esta, y habían tenido juntos una muy linda jovencita de 9 años, un pequeño calco del aspecto de Ino, sinceramente el destino de Shika desde un principio era de estar completamente rodeado de mujeres problemáticas, desde su madres al nacer, hasta todas aquellas chicas que se han cruzado con el.

Ustedes creían que las parejas termina ahí….no no…otra parejita feliz y casada es la de Neji y Tenten, que aunque su unión se había tornada complicada, al fin y al cabo se logro,… a hora Neji esta completamente enamorado de su antigua compañera de equipo, mientras que Tenten lo sigue admirado y amándolo sobre todas las cosas…

Esa relación trajo muchísimas cosas entre otras, una de ellas fue el jovencito Hyūga, que se había ya convertido en un pequeño genio con solo su primeros pasos…pero las cosas no terminaba ahí tampoco, Tenten esperaba una niña dentro de poco, una pequeña luz se asomaba a la familia Hyūga, y esta la esperaba con ansias…

Realmente había pasado mucho, y las cosas dieron muchas vueltas, pero desgraciadamente no todo podía para ahí, por que esta vez el giro de la vida no iba a ser tan maravilloso como se esperaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digamos que esto es un adelanto de lo que va a hacer mi siguiente historia, un pequeño cap… todavía estoy pensando como seguirla pero mis ideas son muchísimas…así que espero que sean bien recibidas…ahh felices pascuas!!!…

Les mando un saludo a todos

Suerte

Besos

Diana


End file.
